memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Scimitar
"She's a predator." - Jean-Luc Picard ( ) The Reman warbird Scimitar was a massive warship constructed under the command of Shinzon as part of a secret plot to overthrow the Romulan Senate and liberate the subjugated natives of Remus. The Scimitar was the keystone of Shinzon's plot to assassinate the Romulan Senate and assume the role of Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, something he could not achieve without the support of the Romulan military. The Scimitar helped prove Shinzon's ambitions of attacking the Federation and ending the period of peace that had frustrated some Romulan generals. Design Main Bridge The bridge of the Scimitar was radically different in design from any other vessel, though it did share the same basic layout as most Romulan starships. In the center of the room was located the chair of the vessel's commanding officer. Behind his chair, both to the left and right, were consoles that required the operator to stand up. Directly in front of the captain's chair were two more stations, one of which shared function with that of Starfleet's operations manager. Presumably, the other forward station was manned by the flight controller, with the two stand-up stations reserved for Tactical and Security. Directly behind the captain's chair was a flight of stairs that led to a higher level. Here, two more consoles were located, and access was provided to the thalaron weapon room through a pair of doors. ( ) :The ''Scimitar was designed by FX artist John Eaves. Its computer voice was provided by Nemesis director Stuart Baird.'' Cloaking Technology The Scimitar's cloaking technology was, in the words of Geordi La Forge, "perfect". ( ). It emitted no tachyons and left no residual anti-protons, the two ways that a cloaked ship could be tracked and located. Thus, when cloaked, the Scimitar was virtually impossible to find. Only a chance hit by an opposing ship's weapons could reveal its location, temporarily disrupting the cloak. The Scimitar could even deploy its weapons and deflector shields and travel at high warp speeds while cloaked, actions which, with less advanced cloaking technology, necessitated de-cloaking. Its maximum warp factor when cloaked matched that of Starfleet's Sovereign class starship. Weaponry and Military Equipment The Scimitar was designed for war. With 52 disruptor banks and 27 photon torpedo bays, it was ready for nearly any battle. It was also equipped with a powerful thalaron radiation weapon, capable of stripping the life off a planet in a matter of seconds. This weapon took seven minutes to prepare. Shielding Technology The Scimitar had primary and secondary shields. This allowed for twice the protection, giving it a backup shield. The Enterprise-E, Starfleet's most powerful ship, could not destroy it with all of the above mentioned technology. Even with the assistance of two Romulan Valdore-class Warbirds, the ship still had the obvious advantage. The Scimitar's Destruction The Scimitar was destroyed by the crew of the Enterprise-E at the Battle of the Bassen Rift, where it inflicted severe damage on the Starfleet ship and Romulan reinforcements. Lt. Commander Data of the Enterprise managed to fly through space to the Scimitar, where he transported Jean-Luc Picard off the ship. Picard had originally gone to the ship to stop the process, but was unsuccessful. After he was gone, Data fired his hand phaser into the thaleron intermix chamber, only two seconds before the weapon was fired. This caused a chain reaction resulting in both the ship's destruction and that of Data. Category:StarshipsCategory:Starship classes cs:Scimitar de:Scimitar